


dark clouds

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [29]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Based on a prompt from rwbyfreak about Kimberly and Trini's first kiss.Kimberly keeps trying to find the right time to tell Trini about her feelings, but she always talks herself out of it. This time, Trini talks her into it.





	dark clouds

Kimberly worried that the lightning might crack open the walls of her house like an egg. When thunder ripped through the room, she let out a tiny yelp. Her hand absently landed on Trini’s thigh, and she quickly withdrew it.

“Sorry,” Kimberly said.

“You’re a superhero but you’re scared of thunderstorms?” Trini asked, amused.

Kimberly got up off the couch and picked up the empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table. “What am I supposed to do, punch the clouds?”

Trini paused the movie that they had started watching. They’d both already seen Jurassic Park, but it was all the more captivating to them after acquiring their own dinosaur-themed supercars. In the kitchen off to the right of the living room, Kimberly put another bag of popcorn into the microwave and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.

“You know velociraptors were, like, eighteen inches tall?” Trini called over her shoulder.

“What? No way.”

“Yep. They’re just big chickens.”

Kimberly scoffed. She lingered on the choice of words, knowing that ‘big chicken’ was in no way directed at her. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but be reminded that she was a coward. She and Trini had been spending a significant amount of time together outside of school and training without the boys, but Kimberly hadn’t yet worked up the nerve to make a move. They’d gone to dinner at nice restaurants, stayed up late talking on the phone, and even slept over in each other’s beds. She’d had a hundred chances to tell her, to kiss her, to do more than just fall asleep next to her. But she was, quite plainly, scared.

The microwave beeped and the last few kernels of corn exploded. As Kimberly opened up the burning hot bag, another thunderclap rattled through her. She gasped and dropped the bag into the bowl. A few pieces of popcorn escaped onto the floor, but Kimberly, determined to get back to the couch as quickly as possible, decided to abandon the runaway kernels in the dark kitchen.

She leapt onto the couch and almost landed in Trini’s lap. Without flinching, Trini picked up the remote and held out her free hand. Kimberly just stared at it. Was she supposed to hold it? What could this possibly mean?

“...Popcorn?” Trini requested, glancing at her open palm.

“Ah. Yep.” Kimberly handed over the bowl. As Trini shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth, Kimberly snagged the remote and put it down on the table. “Hang on.”

She wasn’t going to waste this chance.

“What are we doing?”

Trini’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “We were watching a movie.”

Kimberly shook her head. “I mean what are--we?”

Trini tilted her head in a way that told Kimberly that she wasn’t following this vague train of thought. All Kimberly wanted to do was rush forward and kiss Trini, but she didn’t. This--their friendship and whatever else was between them--was too important to ruin with some impulsive act.

“Um, okay. Here goes, I guess. I really like spending time with you,” Kimberly started.

“Same,” Trini added.

Kimberly smiled nervously. “Great. That’s great. I think it would be cool if we spent more time together. In a...romantic context.”

Trini raised her eyebrows. It would be such a small expression on anyone else, but Trini so rarely let feelings other than irritation show on her face. This was, by comparison, a melodramatic and hysterical display. In a million years Kimberly could not have expected the response that followed.

Trini laughed. “You’ve been taking me on dates for, like, weeks.”

“I have?” Kimberly’s confusion quickly shifted into embarrassed anger. She picked up a throw pillow from behind her on the couch and playfully slapped at Trini’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ve asked me to dinner three times and insisted on paying. You think I let just anyone sleep in my bed?” Trini said smugly.

“I...” Kimberly trailed off as every coherent thought in her head dissipated. “Can I kiss you?” She blurted out, in awe of the suddenly very real possibility.

Trini shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve been waiting weeks or anything.”

With that, Kimberly surged towards her so quickly that their mouths collided in a mess of teeth. It wasn’t the classy first kiss that Kimberly had daydreamed about (where she walked Trini to her door after their third official date and smooched her once, briefly and chastely). In lieu of chivalry, Kimberly clambered onto Trini’s lap and kept their lips pressed together until they both ran out of air. Kimberly’s hands tangled into Trini’s hair and she could taste salt and fake popcorn butter on her tongue.

When they separated to breathe, Kimberly didn’t ease her grip on Trini’s hair, holding her close. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Kimberly asked softly, all joking and threats of pillow fighting gone from her voice.

“For real?” Trini asked.

Kimberly was tempted to take advantage of the out that Trini offered and suggest that they just finish the movie in uncomfortable silence. But that wouldn’t switch off the electricity that was nearly short-circuiting her nerves. In that moment, kissing Trini again was the only option. With the drowning inundation of desperation gone, Kimberly felt the most incredible little spark blossom into warmth where their lips met. She hoped that Trini took it as encouragement.

“You remember when across a cliff after finding the coins?” Trini started.

Kimberly nodded.

“When you threw me over the edge?”

“I said I was sorry! And I bought you a doughnut.”

“You dragged me off of a cliff, Kim. Fighting me for the last piece of my doughnut is basically the worst apology ever,” Trini poked.

Kimberly sighed. “Yeah.” She looked at Trini, tacitly asking her to continue.

Trini shifted underneath Kimberly and gently moved her off to the adjacent cushion. With a deep inhale, Trini went on. “It was, like, the scariest thing ever.”

Before Kimberly’s remorseful grimace could fully form, Trini finished her thought.

“But then we landed. I wouldn’t have jumped down there by myself.”

Confusion passed through Kimberly’s mind before she put together what Trini was saying. Trini was the most cautious of all of the Rangers, and most of the time that was a reasonable self-preservation instinct. Most of her actions were carefully calculated, even overthought. But on rare occasions--cliff diving and Kim-kissing among them--Trini was downright scared. Just like Kimberly.

“Kim?” Trini said, the faintest line between her eyebrows “You there?”

Kimberly nodded. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

“Yeah, I could see that,” Trini laughed.

There was too much to consider: the team, the school, the parents. They would all offer their opinions on Trini and Kimberly being together, and some were bound to be unaccepting. Then Kimberly remembered what it was like kissing Trini, and all of the other worries jumbled into an unintelligible cloud of words that became smaller and smaller. Another pang of thunder knocked the cluster of fears right out of Kimberly’s head.


End file.
